


A Cat Lost In Winter

by LeopardOnTheRun



Category: Dark Shadows (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeopardOnTheRun/pseuds/LeopardOnTheRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Victoria Winters hears a noise from upstairs she goes to investigate but has no idea how fate will unfold when her boss, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, rescues her from tumbling down the stairs...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cat Lost In Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations if you get the numerous references... Particularly a scene from a certain cult vampire movie from 1983 :P

A velvet shroud of silence rippled through Victoria Winters' darkened room. The hem of her nightgown gently billowed to the rhythm of the soothing zephyr which floated in from the half opened window. She stood up from her bed, a lithe, ghostly figure against the backdrop of her bedroom. She was almost transparent; her skin translucent, her eyes like marbles which had seen the traumas of millennia yet had remained oblivious, naïve.   
'For fuck sake,' she murmured when she heard a faint clunk and scream from above. She rolled her eyes and left the room.   
She couldn't see a thing in the corridor; the burgundy, satin drapes softened the sound of her light footsteps making it slightly less intimidating but the darkness and vastness left her with an ominous feeling. She could smell the stench of history and death in the cold air of the Collins' Mansion.   
She tread carefully; she couldn't see anything and was wary of standing on a skeleton or a pin or any other sharp or morbid object.   
When she reached the narrow staircase leading upstairs, she tentatively stepped onto the bottom stair in an attempt to avoid the creak which she was all too accustomed to. Having been banished from the bosom of her own kin at a young age, she was unversed in family politics and relationships but if there was one thing that she'd learnt over these few weeks living with the Collins it was that families were seriously weird and fucked up.   
She could hear only silence from beyond the staircase; she had no idea whether this was a good thing or a bad thing... Proceeding up them, quietly, she crept her head around the wall.  
'Argh!' She squealed, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard's face appearing from nowhere.   
'Victoria!' Elizabeth yelled as Victoria crashed down the stairs.   
'My god, are you okay?' Elizabeth scurried down the stairs, coldly cradling the young woman's head whose body was sprawled down the bottom of the stairs.   
'Oh, um, I'm fine, I just feel a bit...' her eyes were hazy, she could barely make out Elizabeth's face.   
'Come on, you need a drink,' Elizabeth said, pulling her up and leading her up the stairs.   
Although her eyesight was slightly fuzzy from the knock, Victoria could immediately tell that Elizabeth's room perfectly captured the essence of the manor; dark, old, furnished with rich oak and mahogany dressers, chairs, chest of drawers etc.   
There was a huge window overlooking the bay with a beautiful yet disconcerting view of the sea and the sky. How nice it would be to mingle with the stars Victoria pondered...   
'Victoria?' Elizabeth looked at her, eyebrows raised.   
'Oh yes, sorry,' Victoria said, the mild injury had done nothing to affect her crystal clear voice.   
'Come and sit down,' Elizabeth said, walking over to a drinks cabinet.   
Victoria sat herself on the couch in front of the window, 'why are you still dressed?' She asked Elizabeth as she came over with two glasses of gin & tonic and sat beside her.   
'It's only 12 o'clock and I'm a bit of a nightowl,' Elizabeth said matter of factly. Victoria admired how well kept Elizabeth was, considering she lived in the middle of nowhere and never saw anyone, she was yet to see Elizabeth in flat shoes, without make up, without her hair done up and not wearing some gorgeous dress. And it was impossible not to admire her face; an architectural feat on nature's behalf with cut glass cheekbones and feline eyes which were blue... Blue... Electric blue.   
'It's beautiful up here,' Victoria said after taking a sip of the drink.   
'Well, maybe to someone who hasn't had to spend every day of their life here.' Elizabeth looked at Victoria, 'oh god, you have a massive bump on your head!'   
'Oh no, it's fine,' Victoria responded non chalantly, wiping a little blood from the bump. 'Ouch,' she exclaimed when she pressed it lightly with her finger.   
'I better get you something to wipe that blood off,' Elizabeth explained, heading into her en suite bathroom.   
She returned with the 1970s American equivalent of wet ones and leant on the edge of the couch, Victoria's back perfectly straight.   
'Ouch!' Victoria squeezed her eyes shut as Elizabeth dabbed the wipe on her wound.   
'What in god's name were you doing lurking outside my room, Victoria?' She asked it so casually yet intently and Victoria wondered why she'd only just bothered to ask...  
'I heard a scream and thought I should come and check.'   
'Yes, I... Dropped something,' she sounded so cool but something told Victoria that it wasn't just a case of her dropping a book.   
'What is this?' Victoria asked, looking at the glass she was drinking from warily, Elizabeth was now throwing away the wipes.   
'It's gin and tonic, would you prefer some wine?' She spoke with a sort of cruel elegance that left Victoria with a sense of ambivalence as she could never tell whether Elizabeth was being sincere or not.   
'Yes, please,' Victoria smiled, putting down the glass.   
Elizabeth went over to the drinks cabinet again and returned with a bottle of wine and a wine glass.   
'I really don't mean to intrude,' Victoria said as Elizabeth poured the wine into the glass.   
'No, no, it's nice to have some company for once,' Elizabeth smiled before gliding over to the record player on the cabinet like a lightweight paragraph of pink poetry.  
'Do you like music, Victoria?' Elizabeth asked, pulling a record out of a drawer and putting it on.   
'Yes, I prefer classical music though.'   
'You'll enjoy this then,' Elizabeth said returning to the couch.   
'I love this,' Victoria said as Ravel's 'Jeux D'eau' began to play.   
'Why are you here, Victoria, someone as beautiful as you shouldn't be hiding away in a fishing town in Maine?'   
'I could ask you the same thing,' Victoria smirked.   
Elizabeth laughed, 'it's not like I had a choice.'   
'I think it's beautiful.'   
'Young eyes,' Elizabeth said sadly.   
'What's this piece?' Victoria asked as the track changed.   
'Um... It's Lakmé by Delibes... Lakmé is a Brahmin Princess in India, she has a slave named Malika-'   
'Malika?' Victoria raised her eyebrows.   
'In a magical garden they sing how they follow the stream to its source, gliding over the water,' Elizabeth continued.   
'Is it a love song?'  
'I told you, it was sung by two women.'   
'It sounds like a love song...'   
'Then I guess that's what it is,' Elizabeth turned to Victoria with a disconcerting and penetrative stare.   
'Oh goodness!' Victoria cried as she knocked the glass of wine all over her nightgown. It spread across her chest like a rose in winter.   
'Wait, wait,' Elizabeth stopped Victoria from standing up and instead went to her en suite bathroom and returned with a towel.   
'Take your dress off,' Elizabeth said, standing over Victoria with the towel flung over her arm.   
Without hesitation, Victoria arose, submitting to the beautiful woman she beheld. She gently lifted the gown from its hem over her body and then her head before letting it drift to the floor. She stood still, now wearing only a pair of pale blue knickers... Victoria wasn't sure whether it was because of the wine but she didn't feel remotely self conscious standing almost naked in front of her employer... Instead a curious concoction of feelings pulsed in her stomach...   
Elizabeth's eyes trailed down Victoria's body, pausing when they reached the pelvic area... She dropped the towel before coyly running her fingers up Victoria's bare arm. Like an angel ascending to the heavens, her fingers trailed from Victoria's arm and clamped around her breast. Victoria gasped, her eyes still fixed to Elizabeth's gaze.  
They paused and before the reality of the moment could encumber them, their lips collided like two meteors crashing together and shaking the universe to its core. Elizabeth's hand explored Victoria's body before she pushed her onto the bed.   
Elizabeth climbed the pale body of Victoria, planting a trail of kisses on her belly before reaching her breast when a pink snake slithered out of her mouth and danced on her nipple and areola. Before Victoria could process any thoughts, she felt a hand slide up her inner thigh.   
'Wait, wait,' Victoria said breathlessly, her chest heaving.   
Elizabeth stopped and looked up to Victoria.   
'Touch me,' Victoria said, her voice like a choir of Angels.   
Elizabeth leant up, looking down at Victoria, she pulled her dress off and kicked her high heels onto the floor. Their bodies met like waves lapping onto the beach, their breasts pressing together like two clouds crashing together in a ruthless storm.   
Elizabeth submitted to Victoria, she obeyed her command, and her fingers felt Victoria's wetness. It felt like a warm coral reef, warm, wet and perfect to swim in. Victoria seemed to forget how to breathe when Elizabeth's fingers dove into her tight cavity, rummaging around her sex as as she left a storm of kisses down Victoria's svelte form.  
"Jesus" Victoria finally found the air, releasing it as if it were liberated from the darkest depths of an African prison, finally let out into the beautiful world. Elizabeth's fingers coiled inside her, making Victoria's screams more audible.   
'Please,' Victoria cried helplessly, indulging in the form of Elizabeth's erotic ghost.   
Elizabeth intuitively understood Victoria's muffled cries. She allowed her fingers to move out of Victoria's warm folds and then her tongue replaced where her digits once roamed, licking, tasting and roaming.   
"JESUS, OH MY GOD!" Victoria expressed her inner heaven loudly as her orgasm erupted like a sacred waterfall. She heaved a heavy breath as Elizabeth climbed up to her side, kissing her gently yet aggressively on the lips.   
'I think Miss Winters... You're ready for a promotion,' Elizabeth explained before nestling into Victoria's arms and they fell asleep like two regal lions who'd spent the day hunting in the raging heat of the Savannah...


End file.
